1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted microscope.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional inverted microscope, an objective lens and a revolver for fixing the objective lens are disposed below a stage. In epi-fluorescent observation, a specimen is observed by attaching an epi-fluorescent device to a space assured in advance. As a light source for the epi-fluorescent device, a mercury lamp or xenon lamp is normally used. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,611, a microscope capable of switching from the epi-fluorescent device to another device is known to those who are skilled in the art.
In recent years, it is required to simultaneously use a confocal optical system, caged reagent cleaving optical system, laser manipulation optical system, and the like together with the epi-fluorescent device depending on the specimen to be observed.
However, in the conventional inverted microscope, since the two end portions of the stage are fixed to the base of the microscope, the positional relationship between the stage and the base in their height direction cannot be changed. For this reason, no new optical system other than the epi-fluorescent device can be added onto the optical axis of the objective lens. If an output port is provided to the side surface of the microscope base, an additional optical system may be attached thereto. However, if this is done, since the additional optical system extends from the side surface of the microscope base, the apparatus becomes bulky.